Kiku and Bunny Yao
by bloodwolfgirl
Summary: Kiku is a child listening to his mother and father fight al the time the only friend he had was a stuffed toy bunny what happens when Kiku wishes for the bunny to come to life?
1. Kiku's Wish

**Kiku and the Bunny Yao**

One day a young boy sat at home listening to his mother and father fight. Kiku was only 5 and hated listening to his mother and father fight he had to listen to it all the time he had no friends and only had a stuffed bunny that he always had with him he had named it Yao. Kiku had gotten Yao from his grandfather who had died when Kiku was a baby so Kiku did not remember him. Kiku hugged the bunny and cried.

"Bunny Yao I wish you could hug me and tell me everything will be ok!" Kiku cried loud tears falling onto the bunny not seeing the bunny's mouth turn into a smile.

That night Kiku was asleep holding his bunny. Bunny Yao sat up and looked at the sleeping child and reached to pet the childs cheek.

"I am here Kiku I will never leave you."

Kiku felt the bunny move and opened his eyes and gasped.

"BUNNY YAO?!" Kiku looked at Bunny Yao who just sat there smiling happily.

"Yes Kiku I am here you wanted me to come to life so you could have a friend and now here I am." Yao bunny smiled and hugged Kiku's arm. Kiku felt tears in his eyes as he hugged the bunny.

"I have a friend...Like the one I asked for?"

"Yes you do you have me.."

_**AN: HEY GUYS THIS IS A STORY I THOUGHT OF IF YOU ALL LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME! IT WILL HELP ME KEEP GOING I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! THERE WILL BE NO YAOI ITS MORE LIKE A FAMILY STORY.**_

_**LOVE BLOODWOLFGIRL**_


	2. Bunny Yao! BUNNY YAO

**AN: BUNNY YAO'S THOUGHTS '...'**

**NORMAL TALKING "..."**

Kiku happily held bunny Yao as he walked down the street to get a snack.

"Bunny Yao?"

"Yes Kiku?"

"Can others see you move or hear you talk?"

"No it is just you...you are the one who wished for a friend who you could talk to and to help you when you are sad so no one else can see or hear me Kiku." Bunny Yao smiles and hugs Kiku's arm.

"I am happy..I need someone...and I know mommy and daddy won't listen to me..I am happy I have you...I will not be lonely anymore.." Kiku looked at bunny Yao.

"No you will not be alone as long as you need me I will be here...if that is forever than so be it I will be with you..."

"Thank you.."

Kiku hummed a song as he walked to the store with a bunch of sweets when he looked up and saw storm clouds and he started running home dropping bunny Yao without knowing.

That night Kiku was looking for bunny Yao not knowing he dropped him outside and the worst part was there was a storm outside.

Bunny Yao waited for Kiku to come get him he waited all night but Kiku never came.

"Does he not need me anymore?...shall I just leave?..."

Bunny Yao sighed and laid down suddenly a light formed around him.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Kiku ran out side looking for his bunny he did not sleep at all he was scared and wanted his bunny Yao.

"Bunny Yao! Bunny Yao!" Kiku cried looking for him but stopped seeing his bunny on the side walk. "BUNNY YAO!" Kiku ran to pick him up and hugged him but frowned when the bunny did not hug him back. "Bunny Yao?..." Kiku looked at the bunny seeing it's mouth was the same as before Kiku cried. Kiku's mother came and picked Kiku up.

"Kiku sweetie...me and you will be moving to a new home away from daddy.."

"B-But why?"

Kiku's mother did not say anymore and just walked away holding Kiku who held his now non moving non living toy bunny.

A WEEK LATER...

Kiku sat in his room alone again he looked at bunny Yao.

"You broke your promise..." Kiku picked the bunny up and put it in a box under his bed and went to sleep.

'...I did not break the promise...you left me...did not come looking for me...did not need me...so I left...'

Bunny Yao opened the box and climbed out and saw Kiku sleeping his face red from crying.

'...I did not mean to hurt you...I will stay with you now...You still need me Little Kiku...I am sorry...there is no need to cry anymore for I am here now...and I will not leave again...'

Bunny Yao climbed on the bed and wiped the tears away from Kiku's eyes and laid there with Kiku he had not wanted to hurt Kiku but felt that Kiku did not need him so he left but when he checked on Kiku he saw the boy was in need of his help more than ever and could not see him suffer anymore.

AN: I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER I KNOW ITS SAD BUT IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE!


End file.
